pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeKlara
Możesz. N-no Cookies? 18:48, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sama się dopisz ;) Jak będziesz trenerką to będziesz rywalką Francessy/Elvisa, koordynatorką Cassandry, a trenerką smoków i hodowcą Robina. Użytkownik:Fiona Dobra, ale jakby co nie wszystkie będą po twojej myśli ;D Kilka dodam ja, kilka ty ^^ Póki co? Żaden :D Tzn. na początku trzy Pokemony, czytałaś regulamin? HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 17:15, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Ta.. Em... Musi być to Snivy? No bo nie żeby coś, ale już trzy osoby będą już miały XD Jun, ty i Cassandra (kiedy się pojawi) To może być nawet Leafeon XD Wyjątek mogę zrobić, byle to tylko nie była Snivymania :D HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 17:22, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) O_o" Eee... No dobra :D To się uzupełnij XD HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 17:25, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) He he :D Możesz podróżować z Jun? HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 17:31, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Poczekać na debiut, i o jakie tabelki chodzi? Zielona jestem :3 HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 20:04, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Eee... Powiem tak: ze swoją postacią rób co chcesz :D Ze swoją XD HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 20:10, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Zapro --> http://www.pokemonalive.hpu.pl/news.php HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 14:53, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Totodile'a - Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png 19:49, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, a z jakiego regionu by Ci najbardziej odpowiadał? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:48, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) A mógłby to być Infernape albo Umbreon? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:57, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) Haha ;D Ok.. Zabrałaś najlepsze >,< Nie no żartuje XD To może Typhlosion? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:16, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) A zapisałabyś mnie? Postać zrobie potem. Przepraszam, ale nie mam czasu ;/ Jbc to zrobie to wieczorem albo jutro, ale teraz nie dam rady --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:37, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) Weszłam tylko na chwilę. Jeśli możesz to dodaj jakieś odcinki (jeśli łapiemy poki to ja muszę w parzystym odcinku -_-) najlepiej dodaj kilka pokazów i walk o odznakę no i łapanie poków. Mi to jakiekolwiek. :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 20:52, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniłam postać ^^ Mam nadzieje, że Ci się spodoba :D Jeśli coś Ci w niej nie pasuje to powiedz, ale mam nadzieje, że wszystko będzie w porządku XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:19, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Heeeej ;) Zapraszam Cię do czytania mojego anime!!! TUTAJ MASZ LINK. Tworzę je już bardzo długo, niedawno zacząłem pisać nową serię, a więc dołącz do grona fanów mojego anime! :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:21, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) No to supcio ^^ A charakter opisałm w jej histori.. Więc można powiedzieć , że jest już zapisany :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:38, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) A czemu usunełaś mi Ruchy Improwizacyjne? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. Ale czemu tak? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:51, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze rozumiem :D Pytałam z ciekawości XD A i jak będzie mój debiut to mnie o tym powiadomisz? Nie codziennie bywam na Wiki, dlatego wiesz.. Czasami nie wsyzstko do mnie dociera ;p A i jakbyś potrzebowała jakiejś pomocy co do anime to pisz ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:57, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ No to już nie długo xD A moje pokemony będą się pojawiać tak jak napisałam na Party Bohaterów czy ty wybierzesz? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:04, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ A co prb.? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:45, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Oglądam Ukrytą Prawdę i przeglądam filb.de :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:30, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Me too :D Uwielbiam to. I jeszcze Pamiętniki z Wakacji, Dlaczego Ja, Nieprawdopodobne a jednak < 3 Kocham ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:17, gru 21, 2012 (UTC)